


Ballet

by Lily_Xie



Category: Ballet - Fandom
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	Ballet

Bellet

   
Dumbledore从国立芭蕾舞学校的校长办公室出来的时候已经是下午了,他已经逐渐习惯了一个人来这里。他的母亲生前曾是这里的名誉校董，那位优雅而高贵的女士一向有着极高的艺术造诣。但她的儿子，白白生了一张极具浪漫气息的脸，却对艺术一窍不通。母亲去世后，他延续了对这所学校的投资，这次来就是为了芭蕾舞团巡回表演的赞助。  
商谈结束的时候已经是傍晚了，盛夏暖融融的阳光懒懒的爬进落地窗，在空调开得很足的舞蹈教室里蒸腾出一股温暖的感觉。他就是在这个时候第一次看见了他的男孩儿。  
他的母亲在他很小的时候曾经牵着他的手站在这间教室里，就在落地窗前，看着如出一辙的夕阳。可那里现在站着一个陌生的男孩儿。他有着一头灿金色的头发，那些发丝的颜色极其浓烈，像是烘焙最完美的蜂蜜挞，打着卷垂到他瘦削的肩膀上。他的眉眼英俊的极具攻击性，丰润的下唇中间有一道浅浅的沟壑。还有那双眼睛，他的瞳孔呈现出两种不同的颜色，这让他的脸显得更加危险，但也不得不承认，更加性感。  
男孩儿显然是在练舞，修长的四肢在空中划出一个优雅的弧度，每一个动作都高傲的像是最有权势的贵族，让任何一个见到他的人都甘心臣服在他的脚下。虽然他一向看不懂舞蹈作品里叙事的肢体语言，但却不难从那柔韧的肢体和流畅舒展的动作中看出那个男孩儿深厚的舞蹈功底。  
Dumbledore一直以为芭蕾应该是一种以女性为核心的舞蹈，但这个陌生的舞者彻底的刷新了他的认知。他没有从这些动作里感觉到一丝温婉或者脆弱，相反的，在这段极短的时间里，他感觉到了这位舞者的神秘与高傲。  
他穿着一条纯白色的紧身裤和法国旧宫廷样式的宽松棉布衬衫。大腿上的肌肉线条随着他的每一个动作绷出流畅而漂亮的线条，衬衫松松垮垮的挂在肩上，后背上汗湿的布料贴在了嶙峋的肩胛骨上。  
Dumbledore不错眼的盯着他看，随着旋转的动作，那些蜂蜜色的发丝甩起了一个凌厉的弧度，发尾被脖子上的汗水沾的有些湿，变成了尖尖的一小缕。他毫不掩饰的目光自然是很快就被发现了，那位舞者停下向他走了过来。拉近的距离让他能更清晰的看到他雕刻般的鼻梁和浅金色的眉毛。他对着Dumbledore挑了挑眉说：  
“好看么？请问我的动作有没有什么错误。”  
哪怕是说着看似虚心请教的话，男孩儿的神情却依然是桀骜甚至自负的，摆明了不会接受任何和他相左的意见。  
Dumbledore笑了起来，漂亮的蓝眼睛弯弯的，配上他暖洋洋的红褐色头发，显得尤其温柔。他斟酌了一下，选择诚实的回答说：  
“事实上，我不是很能欣赏舞蹈。”  
他的话让那个男孩儿也跟着勾起了嘴角，又凑近了一些问道：  
“那你在看什么，我的身体吗？”  
这句越界的话让Dumbledore愣了一下，他抬头看着那个比他高上一些的男孩儿，在这个距离下他甚至能看见透明的汗珠爬过他脖子上肌理的纹路，在锁骨上减慢了速度，然后又因为下一滴汗珠的汇入而迅速的隐没在了衬衫的领口下，只留下一道晶亮的水痕。这让他不禁咽了咽唾沫。  
“Perhaps.”  
他模棱两可的嘟囔了一句，这个简短的音节被他含糊的碾碎在了唇齿间。  
这次，那个男孩儿终于笑出了声，这让给他的五官以一种柔和的方式舒展开，夕阳在他的金发上打下一层毛绒绒的光晕，这下他看起来真的像是在发光了。  
“Gellert·Grindelwald.”  
男孩儿报出了自己的名字。  
“我给你弹吉他听吧。”  
虽说是一个提议，但Grindelwald的语气莫名的不可置疑，他也并没有等待回答，而是径自走向了舞蹈室的墙角。Dumbledore这才发现，那儿放了一个不小的琴盒，而Grindelwald从那里面拿出了一把漂亮的吉他。  
“Albus·Dumbledore.”  
他走到男孩儿面前坐下，介绍了自己的名字。Grindelwald那双奇异的瞳孔专注的看着他，目光在他脸上停留了几秒，然后他说：  
“那么，我叫你Albus。所以，你想听什么？”  
“好的···Gellert？这是一个外国名字，我不知道我的发音是否正确······”  
红头发的年轻人微微皱起了眉头，又补充说：  
“弹什么都好，我都会喜欢的。”  
Grindelwald点了点头，他把一侧的金发掖到了耳后，在他把视线从Dumbledore脸上收回来时说：  
“别皱眉，Albus，发音这种鬼东西根本就不重要。你怎么读它，以后我就叫什么。”  
他没有等Dumbledore回答就开始弹琴了。这是一个Dumbledore完全陌生的调子，深情而舒缓的旋律编织出了一张温柔而浪漫的网，他没想到一个芭蕾舞者还会弹吉他。  
这个陌生的曲子像是有一种神奇的力量，可以让他脑子里时刻不停的嘈杂思绪都安静下来，让他整个人都懒洋洋的，可以心安理得的什么都不做。他还很年轻，但他需要独自支撑起家里的公司，还有正在读书的弟弟和身体自小虚弱的妹妹。太多的事情一股脑的压在了他的肩膀上，驱使着他不停的前行，哪怕是筋疲力尽，遍体鳞伤。  
但此时此刻，就坐在这里，听着一个几乎是陌生的人弹奏着一个完全陌生的曲子，却让他奇异的得到了平静。Dumbledore用掌心托着脸闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛在眼下扫出了一小片阴影，没有看见Grindelwald正抬起头看着他。  
这个红头发的年轻人让Grindelwald感到新奇。他漂亮又温和，稚嫩的五官让他显得像个孩子，和他身上这套严整的西装并不相符。他直白的目光吸引了Grindelwald的注意，却又毫不掩饰的承认不懂舞蹈。他眉宇间的疲惫和寂寞是Grindelwald很熟悉的神情，是他曾经在镜子里自己的脸上看到过的那种。他从这个坐在地上听他弹琴的男孩儿身上找到了能治愈自己的沉静与平和，这让他尤为渴望同他的进一步相处。  
他们就像是两座漂泊无根的孤岛，在漫无边际的海平面上找到了彼此后才落地生根，心甘情愿的被彼此缠绕交融，一起变成一块崭新的陆地。  
屋里的空调开得很足，Dumbledore穿着西装感觉不到什么，但出了一身汗还只穿着薄衬衫的Grindelwald在弹了一会儿琴之后就不受控制的打了个喷嚏。Dumbledore马上睁开了眼睛，他刚才几乎有些昏昏欲睡了，但这个喷嚏声在空旷的教室里尤为显著。他赶紧站了起来，催着Grindelwald去换衣服洗澡，再吹下去就要感冒了。但Grindelwald却抱着吉他没有马上动作，他抬起头看着Dumbledore说：  
“你饿了么，我想邀请你一起吃晚餐，不知道你有没有时间。”  
Dumbledore有些惊讶，他从没有在认识这么短的时间里就和谁一起出去吃过饭。但也许从第一眼见到Grindelwald，他就是最特殊的那一个。他想不到什么拒绝的理由，所以他同意了。在得到自己满意的回答后，Grindelwald才笑着把琴收好，起身去了更衣室。  
他在学校的门口等到Grindelwald的时候，他已经换上了一套普通的T恤衫和牛仔裤，这让他显得年轻了不少，但那头金发还是一样的醒目。Dumbledore本想让他上车，但Grindelwald冲他扬了扬手里的一串钥匙说：  
“我开车来的，地点你定，我跟着你就好。”  
于是，Dumbledore发动了车子驶向一家自己常去的咖啡厅，那儿总是有一些很棒的甜点。路上，他从后视镜里看到一辆最新款的捷豹跑车紧紧跟着他，这让他有些诧异，他以为Grindelwald只是舞蹈学校的学生，但事实显然与他的想法截然不同。  
他们待在舞蹈学校的时间比想象中的要长，只是夏天过长的白昼让人几乎感觉不到时间的流逝。所以，当他们到达餐厅的时候已经快要七点了，这让他们都饿得不行。小餐馆的气氛很好，随着天色变暗，屋里已经亮起了暖黄色的灯。迂回的隔断营造出一个个私密度相对较高的空间，他们选择了一个有悬吊着的藤椅和小沙发的角落。食物的香气一丝一缕的裹住跃跃欲试的心，音响里还播着老旧的萨克斯曲，一切都浪漫的恰到好处。  
Grindelwald有些惊讶的发现这家咖啡馆的主食是意大利菜，这对于一个尚还没能适应英国魔鬼菜谱的外国人来说实在是太贴心了。他迅速的选好了自己的食物，敲了敲Dumbledore面前的桌子：  
“谢谢你选的地方，我是说，意大利菜。”  
他指指Dumbledore手里的菜谱说。  
Dumbledore了然的笑了一下，在选好了食物后把菜单还给服务生，他对Grindelwald眨了眨眼睛：  
“你知道的，英国人花了几千年来适应的菜谱，你不能指望自己几天就适应。”  
Grindelwald看着他温柔的笑脸，却突如其来的有些烦躁。  
“他难道对每一个人都这么贴心么？”  
吃饭的过程中，他发现Dumbledore尤其钟爱芝士和甜食。  
“这可真是一个可爱的习惯。”  
Grindelwald这样想着。  
等到Dumbledore放下了叉子，他试探性的问Grindelwald：  
“看起来，你不是个穷学生？”  
“什么？不，我甚至不是个学生，我已经加入国家芭蕾舞团了。”  
金发的青年看起来有点诧异，他翻出了手机向对方展示了自己的职业证书。  
“可你不是个英国人，为什么来这儿发展？”  
闻言，Grindelwald像是想起了什么，他用食指的指节蹭了蹭鼻尖，抿了抿嘴唇回答说：  
“因为我不想和我大伯一起发展。”  
Dumbledore有些疑惑地偏了偏头，Grindelwald着迷的看着他红褐色的长发从耳后滑落下来。  
“你的大伯也是芭蕾舞蹈家？”  
他想，作为一名舞者，拥有这个年纪侄子的人应该不会太年轻了。  
“不，我姓Grindelwald，我是德国人，所以，我的大伯就是那位Grindelwald，这也是我为什么富有的原因。”  
可是Dumbledore却没明白为什么，他歉意的眨了眨眼睛。  
“老天，那对儿湖蓝色的水泊足以让人心甘情愿的溺死在里面。”  
Grindelwald盯着Dumbledore的眼睛胡思乱想，  
“还有那对儿嘴唇，玫瑰色的，像果冻一样半透明的，我发誓，刚才他说话的时候我看见他的舌尖了！”  
直到他听到对方说话时才回过神来，他看见那鲜嫩的唇瓣微微张开：  
“抱歉，我对艺术领域了解的不多。”  
Grindelwald有些不愿意对方把过多的注意力集中在他的大伯父身上，于是他敷衍的回答说：  
“没什么，就是个搞摇滚的老头，搞得挺好的。”  
Dumbledore点了点头，他感觉到了Grindelwald的抗拒，所以没有再问下去。之后，他们又聊了很多，Dumbledore除了Grindelwald英俊的脸之外简直对艺术一窍不通，而Grindelwald在面对金融和贸易问题的时候也是一脸茫然。但他们还是迅速的找到了共同话题，或许是因为他们都爱好文学和竞技体育，又或许是，只要是这个人，无论谈什么都足以让人感到快乐。  
他们在这个小店里消磨了很长时间，店里的曲子已经换了无数个，终于到了要分开的时候，Grindelwald觉得自己陷入了爱情。他一整晚都在不受控制的想象着把这个刚认识没多久的年轻人抱在怀里，那丛温暖的头发会亲昵的蹭在他的脖子上。又或许是在他的窗下抱着吉他为他唱情歌，然后看见他拉开窗帘从半开的窗子里探出头来，颧骨上带着羞赧的红晕。如果可以的话，他想为他创作一支舞，即使他看不懂舞蹈，但他一定能读懂每一个动作里对他的爱。在Grindelwald的想象里，他们甚至已经住在了一座有着可爱的花园的大房子里，养育着几个和Dumbledore一样可爱的孩子，他阴鸷的大伯会带着那位好脾气出了名的爱人登门拜访······  
但他现在只能得体的跟Dumbledore道别，把那一切小心思都藏在眼睛里。而Dumbledore却觉得Grindelwald看着他的目光热切而直白，甚至贪婪且渴望，但他却没有感觉到一丝的不适感。他听见对方直截了当的说：  
“我们交换一个联系方式吧，方便我以后约你出来。”  
互道晚安后，Dumbledore拿着那支里面多了一个号码的手机坐到了自己的车上，他翻开通讯录想记住那串数字，却发现那个男孩儿留的联系人姓名是“Gel”。  
“这应该是我通讯录里名字最短的一个联系人了。”  
他笑着想。  
Dumbledore回到家时，弟弟妹妹都已经睡了，他一个人站在孤零零的门灯下久违的感觉到了寂寞。父母去世后，他一度忙碌的没有时间悲伤和寂寞，也许是今天被陪伴的感觉太强，他不得不承认自己开始想念Grindelwald。他总能带给自己奇特的感觉，他能清晰地感觉到他的温柔与睿智，一如能感觉到他的专横和高傲。从他和Grindelwald分开的那一瞬间起，这个男孩儿似乎总是能轻易的牵动他的情绪，他对这种失控的感觉感到有些不安，却没什么抗拒。  
洗过澡后，Dumbledore在手提电脑上Google了“摇滚，Grindelwald，德国”的关键字，得到了铺天盖地的新闻头条。最近一条居然是今天的日期。他点开后看见了一张中年男子的写真，岁月在他脸上留下了痕迹，却只是让他变得更有魅力。那位Grindelwald有着根根直立的浅色头发，单薄的嘴唇和深邃的眼窝和小Grindelwald如出一辙，甚至是嘴角那一抹意味不明的笑，都在彰显他们之间的血缘关系。  
不难看出，这明显是一位曝光率极高的摇滚巨星。关于他的各种消息大体相同，富有，未婚，做派张扬，总是穿着哥特风皮衣，挂着繁复的配饰。令人出乎意料的是，他竟然没有一条花边新闻，唯一能沾的上边的报道也只是拍到了“疑似”Grindelwald的男子在一所高校的校园里与陌生男子拥吻的背影。这篇模棱两可的报道刊登的还是由一家小报社提供的极其模糊的照片，更降低了可惜度。  
Dumbledore刚关上电脑，摆在一边的手机屏幕就亮了起来。主屏幕上的通知显示他收到了一条短信，来自他的Gel，那条短信的内容也很短：  
“Night，Albus.”  
他甚至自己都没有察觉到勾起的嘴角，好心情一直持续到了梦里。他今晚的梦一直是一团温暖但不刺眼的金色，带着蜂蜜和柠檬的香气，他最喜欢的味道，还有一段不知名的吉他曲子。  
之后的日子过得很快，Dumbledore没有再去舞蹈学校，但Grindelwald的短信却源源不断地出现在他的手机里。他们的休息时间总是错开，所以很少打电话，而是一直在发信息交流。他们的信息内容很琐碎，也许是今天的早饭，也许是公司文件里一处好笑的语病，他们都会附上图片跟对方分享。Dumbledore在一个刚下完雨的早上收到了一张树上鲜花的照片，他不知道那是什么树，桃红色的小花密实的开在缀着水珠的绿叶之间，右上角还拍到了舞蹈学校的一角。他甚至感觉到了湿漉漉的水汽直接扑在了他的脸上，就像是Grindelwald本人一样生机勃勃。这张图片还配了一句话：  
“Ends in bloom.”  
Grindelwald不是一个有耐心的人，所以，他很快就不满足于这个层次的交流了。他开始在空闲时间出现在Dumbledore的公司里。每次，他都是结束了训练后过来，蓬松的金发带着蜂蜜柠檬味儿洗发水的香气，是Dumbledore送他的那瓶。他来的时候多是在傍晚，Dumbledore一般要准备开今天的总结会了，这让他总是顾不上Grindelwald。但他并不介意，说实话，他病态的满足于看到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛带着些愧疚的看着他。作为补偿，Dumbledore总会给他买一点小零食。虽然他对这些甜甜的小东西没什么特殊的爱好，但每天傍晚，当他坐在董事长办公室的长沙发上吃甜点的时候，他总是觉得自己在一口一口的把Albus·Dumbledore拆吃入腹，这完美的满足了他的占有欲。  
他们的关系在这种发展下得到了一个微妙的平衡，Dumbledore逐渐习惯了Grindelwald强势的把自己插进他的生活中。他的办公室准备了第二个水杯，那还是一个纪念水杯，黑色的水杯上用花体字印着一个大大的白色单词“Ballet”，这让他每次看到都能想起被Grindelwald。他也习惯了在每天下班的时候跟Grindelwald一起坐电梯下楼，然后分享一段晚餐时间。他感觉自己的生活逐渐被这个一头金发的男孩儿点亮了，不再是原来那样枯燥而瘠薄，他甚至开始期待新一天的到来。他的心里一直有一个强烈的声音在对他大喊：  
“你恋爱了，Albus！”  
他们目前的相处模式其实跟恋人相差无几，陪伴着对方工作，分享晚餐的主菜，在说再见的同时互道晚安，有时候会有一个脸颊上的吻。只是没有什么更进一步的亲密举动。对于Grindelwald来说，还没告白简直是一个奇迹，因为他在等待一个最完美的机会。明天他就要出发去参加舞蹈比赛了，就是Dumbledore出资赞助的那个，他计划的很好，他会邀请Dumbledore来参加比赛结束后的庆祝晚会。晚会上会有一些低浓度的果酒，一些Dumbledore喜欢的甜点，或许还有小羊排和烤鸡。舞蹈学院的每次晚会都会选择在一个乡村别墅进行，狂欢过后大家可以选择在别墅的房间里休息。据他所知，这次选址的别墅后有一片小小的湖泊，在夜晚会有星星倒映在里面。血液里的酒精，胃里的甜食，星空下的爱人。这简直是一次完美的告白。他想不到Dumbledore有什么理由会拒绝。  
对于这次表白，Grindelwald在脑海里彩排了无数次，而对于舞蹈比赛，他反而不是很重视。不过以他的水平，就算是心不在焉的参赛，也足以应对这种国内的比赛了。没什么意外的，国立芭蕾舞学校的代表队顺利获得了第一名。  
而在比赛结束后，Grindelwald才真正的开始紧张。  
他在今天一大早就给Dumbledore发出了邀请，并且告诉他，等他到了晚会场地就给他发一个确切的位置。因此，当他比赛结束一回到后台就看见Dumbledore的时候，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。Grindelwald定在了原地，他的计划完全被打乱了，他甚至没有时间在湖边悄悄摆好蜡烛，他感觉到自己的脑子正在逐渐变成一团浆糊。  
Dumbledore站在忙碌且喜悦的后台里，穿的尤其正式。不是他平时上班总穿的那件卡其色套装，而是一套纯黑色的高定，在从幕布缝隙中投射过来的光线下，能看出衣服的布料上压着极富质感的纹路，还配了一条钴蓝色的领带，和金色的领带夹。这套衣服甚至可以立刻去参加国家级会议，而不是应该站在一个舞蹈比赛的后台。Dumbledore有些局促，他看到Grindelwald还没来得及卸妆，平时蓬松的金发被发胶整整齐齐的梳到了脑后，还撒了金粉。睫毛根部画着浓重的眼线，这让他显得更加魅惑。今天的舞蹈似乎是一个异域风情的故事，Grindelwald穿着宽松的灯笼裤，还有一件亮蓝色的马甲。那件衣服实在是太短了，他的腹肌线条从衣服的下摆延伸出来，一直深入了巴掌宽的腰带里，这让他甚至有些口干舌燥。  
Grindelwald率先打断了他们之间面面相觑的沉默，他听见自己哑着嗓子说：  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
说完，他就恨不得对着自己的脸来上一巴掌。  
“这太生硬了，万一Albus不高兴怎么办！我是不是应该先给他一个拥抱？我的湖边告白完蛋了，难不成要换一天么！不，我一分钟也等不了了，我现在就要成为他的男朋友！”  
Dumbledore并不知道他脑子里这些混乱的呐喊，他只是从西裤的口袋里掏出了一只手机，熟练地输入了自己的号码拨通后然后举到了Grindelwald的眼前。金发男孩儿瞪大了眼睛看着自己的手机出现在了他的手里，实时通话的界面上Dumbledore号码上方闪烁的大字明目张胆的显示着：  
“My love”  
Grindelwald的脑子一片空白，他不知道这个备注是怎么被发现的。但他听到Dumbledore说：  
“很显然，舞蹈学校的人自作主张的邀请了每一名参赛选手的家人来参加今天的晚会。我这么早接到你打来的电话时还有些疑惑，借用你手机的那位小姐很亲切的称呼我为Mrs.Grindelwald”  
Dumbledore顿了一下，嘴角的笑容有一丝不怀好意，他补充说：  
“发现我是个男人的时候，她有些惊讶，但她很真诚的邀请我来参加晚会，我想，我不能让我的爱人失望。所以，你看，我就在这儿了。”  
红头发的年轻人促狭的摊了摊手，他着重的强调了“爱人”这个词。Grindelwald被过多的信息量冲昏了头脑，但他很快就决定把一切都赖在舞蹈团的助理小姐身上。  
而现在，他要做的就是亲吻他从电话号码变成真人的男朋友。  
*  
虽然，告白的过程没有像Grindelwald计划的那样进行，但之后的日子，简直完美的贴合了他的一切幻想。Dumbledore会在不忙的上午到舞蹈学校来陪他练舞，他们会在短暂的休息时间里一起坐在落地窗前晒太阳。天气越来越热，即使有空调也穿不住棉衬衫了，所以Grindelwald有时候会脱掉上衣跳舞。他赤裸的肩背暖融融的，裹着一层薄薄的汗水。他们会背对着众人接吻，Dumbledore被他整个人圈在怀里温顺的张开嘴，Grindelwald总能在他嘴里尝到蜂蜜糖的味道。爱人湿润而柔软的口腔每次让他欲罢不能，而他正处在欲望最旺盛的青年时期，因此，在他们确定了恋爱关系后，Grindelwald就告别了练舞的紧身裤。  
下午舞蹈学校的训练结束后，他们腻在一起的地点挪到了Dumbledore的办公室。下班的时候，他们一起坐电梯下楼。Grindelwald拉住Dumbledore的手，磨蹭着爱人圆润的指腹，他偏过头深情的注视着Dumbledore的蓝眼睛对他说：  
“谢谢你成为我的爱人。”  
Dumbledore笑了起来，柔软的嘴唇微微张开，他在Grindelwald的侧脸上亲了一下，回答他说：  
“不客气。”  
   
 


End file.
